


cuts

by Okumen



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as their love-making could, it happened that their sparring could get a little bit too intense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cuts

Just as their love-making could, it happened that their sparring could get a little bit too intense. That also meant that it could get a bit dangerous, and that people could get hurt. Most often, the one that got hurt once someone did get hurt, was Kouen. Both of them could get lighter cuts or bruises, but sometimes, things went a little further than that, and they - again, Kouen in particular - ended up a bit worse for wear.

But that was alright, because before Kouen had aquired Phenex, Mu gained some skill in patching people up. Even after Kouen made his contract with the female djinn, he let the other man treat his wounds. He would eventually heal them - in particular those easily seen - but he enjoyed the attention, and the big gentle hands caring for him. He felt a bit spoiled at those times, and only then did he enjoy that feeling. It was nice, and in particular when he could lean against Mu and watch his surprisingly nimble hands work on the bandages.

So he liked the attention, he liked the light kisses pressed to the bandages once they were done, and he liked the soft kisses against his ear while the other man worked on the bandages. He didn't get hurt on purpose though, that was something he wouldn't do. He wanted to fight Mu properly, on equal terms, and he wanted to grow strong enough to fight him properly, to be a good opponent who didn't hold back. He never did, and he knew Mu didn't either, because Mu knew that Kouen's pride would not forgive something like that.

But he would still let him pamper him these times, as if it was the most normal thing, when it in reality was a luxury.


End file.
